Acts of Jealousy
by Luhlia
Summary: When you get possessed by the green-eyed monster, how do you tend to act? For Akihiko, Minako, and Mitsuru,its a three-way road. FeMCxAkihikoxMitsuru Rated M for safety.


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. The lines at the end is from the song Everything by Lifehouse.

**A/N: **I'm not dropping Twist in my Story, I just haven't finished writing the next chapter. I had this plot bunny for a while so I decided to write this idea especially that it's so obvious in the game that I couldn't ignore it anymore. Anyhow, Mitsuru was kind of hard to write. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Acts of Jealousy<strong>

It may have started after the death of Mitsuru's father and around the middle of November.

* * *

><p>It had been several days now after the death of Takeharu Kirijo and it seemed that Mitsuru had grown quite stronger and was starting to move on. Minako was quite glad about this fact. At least Mitsuru-senpai would return to her normal self again and they can all relax around her now. They can also resume their regular routine on Tartarus. Another reason was so that her boyfriend who she grudgingly lets to spend a lot of time to comfort and help Mitsuru-senpai would finally be free and less busy. She could, <em>at last<em>, spend time with Akihiko again. She definitely missed him.

Minako wasn't selfish as to be greedy of Akihiko's time and compassion to not let Mitsuru have a friend to look over her. After all, Akihiko seemed to be the only friend Mitsuru has and the closest to her among the members of SEES. But there was a limit to a girl's consent, much more a girlfriend's consent. Admittedly Mitsuru had always been someone she saw as too close for comfort with Akihiko at times. She has prevented herself from attaching malice to it though, since her two senpai obviously have yet to be acquainted with affection and romantic emotions, except of course in regards with her (in Akihiko's case). Still, Minako couldn't let go of the possibility because she was certain there's something, how indistinct it may be.

Like for example, at that moment. The other occupants of the dorm were out. The three of them were the only ones silently sitting at the lounge, to be precise _she_ was sitting silently at the lounge. Mitsuru and Akihiko were chatting as if she wasn't there. That was an overstatement though since both senpai had acknowledged her presence early on but that doesn't change the fact that she felt out of place, left out. Minako glared at the magazine she was reading, going over the sentence that she was trying to read for the tenth time. It was childish, it was petty, and it was shallow. Not the magazine, mind you, but whatever it was that was running on her head and boiling in her chest.

The two seniors laughed heartily, oblivious that the girl with them was sending them daggers with her piercing red eyes. Minako saw Mitsuru looked at Akihiko's eyes and for a moment the two became silent. Minako always envied the way the two could communicate with a simple look in the eyes and small gestures, and she disdainfully knew that she was never going to develop something as deep as that with Akihiko. Minako looked away and merely proceeded to wear her headphones on her ears in hopes of drowning out the two off her hearing range.

A couple of minutes later, Minako was startled when Akihiko had suddenly put a hand over her knee. She stared at him with wide eyes only to see him smile lovingly at her that she couldn't help but smile back. Minako scooted closer to Akihiko that their hips met and their knees touched. Akihiko asked Mitsuru about something that she was unable to hear due to the blasting music upon her ears. Minako took this time to place her hand over his thigh, and she felt his muscles get taut from her action. She glanced at Mitsuru to see the disturbed and disapproving expression she sent them.

Minako disregarded this and continued reading the magazine she borrowed from Yukari with her hand remaining on Akihiko's thigh. A smirk grew on her face as she felt Akihiko's hand caress her knee. She didn't need to look up to see Mitsuru burning that part of their bodies with a freezing glare.

* * *

><p>Mitsuru never wanted to intrude with Akihiko and their leader's relationship but she couldn't help but notice that their increasing public displays of affection turning up a notch higher. Holding hands, small hugs, casual sweet words, and the like were not much of a problem. She never really did pay attention to them, and she knew that the two do so much more.<p>

Mitsuru knew about Arisato's visits to Akihiko's room and their late night trysts. How could she not when there were times that the two couldn't keep it low, the first time she heard them her face burned when she realized what were those sounds coming from Akihiko's room. Truthfully, if she had a say in it she would have prevented the two of them from doing such nightly activities. It was just improper, even if they were a couple.

She wasn't really looking forward to something much but at least they take into mind if they were in a public place when they decide to kiss each other '_ahem'_ torridly or touch each other, uhm, carelessly. But of course she'd rather not embarrass herself for telling them to tone it down a little and also not have Arisato think that she was being intruding or jealous otherwise. Despite the fact that she feels something hurt whenever she manage to glance at them.

* * *

><p>Saori had let her leave early for the day's shift so she decided that it wouldn't hurt if she drop by the boxing club's room to wait for Aki so they could go back to the dorm together. She will only have to wait for a few minutes more anyway. Getting by the corridor she suddenly stopped at the corner when she saw Akihiko talking to Mitsuru-senpai, not just talking but agreeing to go somewhere before coming back to the dorm. Almost immediately she felt her mood turning sour. Losing interest and enthusiasm on what she actually wanted to do she left with a frown and an irritating stab at her chest.<p>

She knew that she could confront them and ask Akihiko to come with her instead, but it was the rejection of having Mitsuru-senpai chosen over her that she feared, especially when the President's matters sounds more important than hers.

* * *

><p>Minako's fingers trembled as she did the final buttons of his button-down shirt, and this did not escape Akihiko's eyes. He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles tenderly.<p>

"You're trembling."

Minako gave him a reassuring smile as she untangled their hands and proceeded to knot his ribbon tie.

"It's nothing."

Akihiko chuckled and then told her something he remembered.

"There was a time when Mitsuru tied it tightly. I thought..."

Akihiko paused, noticing as Minako faltered and eventually stopped what she was doing. He stared at her unable to tell what had happened for her face covered by her fringes was hidden from his view.

"Minako..."

"I'm sorry. I can't do it, my hands are trembling. I'll just...wait for you downstairs."

After that Minako never volunteered to help him dress up again.

* * *

><p>It was quite late at night when he had finally returned to the dorm with Mitsuru. Everyone was asleep, even Koromaru lay silently on his slumbering space. Once they've reached the second floor he bid Mitsuru good night. He was about to proceed to his room when Mitsuru called him.<p>

"Akihiko…"

"Yeah?" He turned to face her.

"I…thank you, Akihiko." Mitsuru hesitated on what she was about to say next. "I appreciate your support and your presence. If not for you…I wouldn't…"

"I understand." Akihiko smiled, albeit tiredly.

"Good night Akihiko."

"Good night Mitsuru."

A moment of silence and then they parted ways.

Akihiko opened the door of his room and smiled when he found Minako lying peacefully asleep on his bed. He treaded inside his room with light footsteps as to not disturb her. He changed his clothes silently and tried to lie down carefully beside her. She still stirred awake though, since she wasn't a deep sleeper. Even in the state of slumber Minako has keen senses. She met his eyes with her drowsy ones.

"You do know how late it is right?" She asked in between a yawn.

"Yeah. Why'd you stay here even though I'm out?" Akihiko placed a hand over her hip and stroke the skin that was not covered by her top.

"I was waiting for you." By the sound that came out of Minako, it seemed that she appreciated the touch. Akihiko kissed her forehead.

"Sorry I took so long. Mitsuru had a lot of affairs to attend to. I couldn't leave her."

"I know. Did you two eat dinner?"

"Yes. And then we had coffee at Chagall." Akihiko waited for Minako to latch herself onto him but to no avail. It seemed he was still going to be interrogated.

"Chagall, huh. Now that I think about it we haven't been to Chagall together before, right?"

Akihiko focused his eyes on Minako to see that she was frowning and thinking deeply.

"Yeah…"

Minako shifted, only to have her back on him and face the wall. It was Akihiko's turn to frown. Minako spoke softly, however, there's a trace of bitterness in her voice.

"You know, I've always wondered where you and Mitsuru-senpai go whenever the two of you leave…"

Akihiko thought that Minako had wanted to say more so he waited. She didn't add anything anymore though.

"It isn't as significant to concern yourself about, okay."

Akihiko moved to hug Minako from behind. He encircled one of his arms on her waist while he placed the other a little above her head on the pillow. Her back pressed to his chest and their legs intertwined, Akihiko buried his face on her hair smelling her sweet scent and kissing her nape.

"Minako…" He was cut off when she spoke with a flat voice.

"Shinji took me to Chagall once though."

Minako curled her arms against her chest and laid her head on top of her hands instead of interlacing their fingers like she used to. Akihiko ignored the cold feeling spreading inside his chest. He had never felt how distant Minako can be despite being so near to her.

* * *

><p>Akihiko and Mitsuru were having a conversation in hushed tones at the lounge, Mitsuru seated on her usual spot and Akihiko standing beside her with his hand on top of her shoulder. The others were not paying them any attention, at least not obviously, but it couldn't be denied that they threw sneaking glances once in a while as they somehow kept themselves busy. Junpei and Yukari bickered about something school-related, Aigis and Ken were fussing over Koromaru, Fuuka was sharing information about an article she read on a particular site to Minako, and Minako was…tapping her feet repeatedly and pretending that she was listening to Fuuka.<p>

Mitsuru placed her hand on top of Akihiko's hand that was on her shoulder and smiled at him. And that was when everyone was startled. Minako suddenly stood up with a snap, her face stoic and lips set in a straight line. She walked out of the dorm, closing the door with a loud bang, which caused everyone to flinch.

No one had a clue that _that_ was merely a premise of something.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

It was the tone of Akihiko's voice that made everyone raise their heads and watch the exchange. Despite the underlying message beneath the tone Minako merely shrugged.

"The hospital."

Minako didn't as much add any other explanation after that and went upstairs to probably retreat to her room. They all knew too well who she visited there. The juniors including Ken looked at Akihiko's direction, only to see the senior's grim and pained expression. Nobody dared to comment, no matter how much Junpei wanted to say something badly. Mitsuru did not lift her eyes off her book, not even once.

Akihiko resumed checking his perfect gloves for the umpteenth time with glaring eyes.

* * *

><p>He was a part of the main party, always, so when Minako stopped taking him with her whenever they go to Tartarus of course he would be intrigued. It was now Junpei that she had been bringing along in exchange of him. No one asked her about the change of arrangement, she was the leader after all. She knew exactly who she needs in battle. But that was also the reason why Akihiko wanted to raise his concern, he's a fighter and he perfectly knew how he does in battle. He was certain that Minako relied on his debuffing skills and physical prowess, so why was she leaving him behind. The only basis he could relate it to was the grudge she was holding against him. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't be part of the action that was eating him, it was the fact that he wasn't there to protect Minako and that all he could do was wait for them to return and hope that she'll be alright. However, he's had enough; tonight he will speak about his objection on her unprofessional behavior as a leader.<p>

Everyone was silent as they walked back to the dorm feeling the stifling atmosphere surrounding both Akihiko and Minako. No one commented on it, they thought it was wise not to get mixed up with whatever was happening to the two.

Akihiko made sure that she gets lagged behind so he could talk to her and it was clear as day that Minako wasn't up for anything that might do with him. But Akihiko's resolve will not get crushed by a scowling leader.

"Why are you doing this? Why aren't you taking me with you to Tartarus anymore? I was always included before." Akihiko tried to say it casually but failed.

"Yes, that's the point. You were always included before so maybe we should give others a chance." Akihiko wasn't sure but he thought he heard Minako huff.

"So you're saying that this isn't another way for you to avoid me? Because I think that's childish and something a leader shouldn't do." Akihiko had wanted to keep the irritation off his voice but it still came out as accusing as it sounds. Minako didn't respond, meaning he was right.

Truthfully, Minako had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from yelling out something along the lines of _'So you've noticed!'_ because she knew Akihiko would have wanted for her to admit that she was indeed avoiding him. Not wanting to concede Minako remained quiet, determined to continue the silent treatment.

"Silence means yes." Akihiko quoted her, once she used this against him, she had no idea that it was going to bite her in the ass. Minako sighed.

"No…it's not that. And senpai, does it really bother you that you don't get too fight? _That _is petty." She raised an eyebrow on her last sentence. Minako was taken aback of what Akihiko did next. He grabbed her shoulders and embraced her. He whispered the words right next to her ears.

"No. I just can't stand the fact that I'm not there to protect you. I'm always worried that something might happen to you. You and I know how dangerous Tartarus is. And it doesn't ease me one bit that you're good at fighting because you know how much I care about you…And it's not _senpai_, it's Aki."

Minako leaned away to stare him in the eyes.

"There's just a lot on my mind Aki. I just don't want to get distracted." Her tone was now soft and resigned.

"I…distract you?" Akihiko was rather surprised and confused.

"Yes…" Minako breathed out.

"Sorry." Akihiko muttered as he caressed her cheek tenderly.

Mitsuru looked warily at them over her shoulder from a distance.

* * *

><p>It was late and he hasn't arrived yet, out with Mitsuru-senpai, <em>again<em>. She wouldn't have known where he was if it weren't for Fuuka telling her that the senpais were out somewhere busy. She almost actually snapped at Fuuka to ask _'doing what in particular'_ but managed to stop herself from venting her unwanted irrational anger to the kind girl. She would less likely not know it anyway. Still, Minako couldn't feel but irritated with the fact that he didn't even send her a message to inform her. Although she understands that Akihiko wasn't someone who knew how to handle relationships he could at least remember that he has a worried girlfriend waiting for him.

Minako had let another hour pass before making up her mind that enough was enough and decided to go back to her room. She doesn't think she could wait for Aki any longer with the thoughts that had started to haunt her mind involving Mitsuru-senpai.

* * *

><p>Akihiko kneaded the exposed smooth flesh before him, his hands roaming over the skin that was bared for him to touch. He traced his way along Minako's jaw with his tongue and then bit down on her neck soothing the red spot with a lick. She melted into his body, a moan coming out of her lips as she enjoyed every ministration he was giving her. Straddling his waist Minako's hips grinded against him as she arched and bucked from his touch and kisses, her nails digging sharp crescent marks on his shoulders. But then...<p>

"Stop..."

It was a very soft whisper that he thought it sounded like a sigh, so Akihiko continued his pursuit and planted kisses downwards to the valley of her breasts with one of his hands already in place to cup a mound. He gave the one on his hand a tender squeeze as he took the bud of the other in his mouth. Minako gave out a soft cry and a plea of his name, he thought of this as a sign of approval so he fondled her more.

Minako had other plans though, so she gently pushed him off and leaned away.

"Stop" She said softly in between panting hard, her voice with a hint of exasperation.

Akihiko looked at her curiously, her eyes were irate and appearing crazed, he wondered what he did wrong.

"What...Why?"

Akihiko brushed away the tresses that partly covered her face. Thinking that maybe Minako needed something tender and slow and affectionate that night, Akihiko took a different route and tried to woo her lovingly. He kissed her neck all the way up to the shell of her ear. He was wrong though because Minako was deadly serious and was genuinely upset. She relinquished his hold on her and screamed, completely livid.

"I said stop!"

Minako glared and got off him, she sat on the other side of his bed, her back towards him as she folded her arms to cover herself. It was an understatement to say that Akihiko was more than startled and anxious from her reaction. He felt like he was balancing himself on a tight rope, very much unsure how to approach her. He didn't dare touch her again lest she might snap from unwanted invasion of her personal space.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"You!" Minako exclaimed, turning around to send him a freezing stare.

Akihiko's eyes widened, the cold irate words of Minako seeping into him grounded him on his spot on the bed. He looked as if she struck him with a blunt object. Minako took this time to get off his bed and search for a clothing to wrap herself with, she found his discarded white long-sleeved button-down shirt to be the nearest and wore it.

It was only when Minako was about to open the door of his room to leave did Akihiko found his voice and brain to function again, ignoring the constricting pain boiling in his chest.

"Wait..."

Akihiko held onto her wrist, he didn't know what to say but he was determined on not letting her leave. Minako swiveled around to face him, her face blanketed with weariness and annoyance.

"I'm sorry."

Minako was taken aback and he took it as a good sign.

"What did I do wrong? Tell me...I..._please_."

A few minutes passed, it seemed like he wasn't getting any answer. Minako looked at him with somber eyes. Her voice was flat and firm when she spoke.

"Let's stop this."

And that was it. She left and closed his door.

The feeling that overwhelmed Akihiko at that moment was reminiscent of diving on shattered glass.

* * *

><p>"She's been avoiding you even more, isn't she?" It was more of a statement than a question coming out of Mitsuru. And the point she was prying open was a fact that Akihiko tried not to address.<p>

"What made you say that? We're just fine." Akihiko answered rather gruffly, which made it obvious that Mitsuru was indeed right about her observation. A knowing smile graced Mitsuru's lips.

"Have you asked her the reason?"

"No. How could I when she doesn't spare as much as a glance to me?" Akihiko frowned.

"Maybe you had done something wrong to upset her. Try to think about it."

He had tried thinking about his past actions that might have made Minako mad but he couldn't remember anything particular that could make her avoid him like the plague. He couldn't even pinpoint exactly when she started acting weird but he remembered exactly when she finally snapped at him and implied that they end it. Of course, being the tenacious person that he is he wouldn't accept that.

"I don't really recall anything." Akihiko sighed.

"I can talk to her if you want or I could ask Takeba to inquire about it." Mitsuru's voice was business-like but the way she stared at him told him something else.

"No, you don't need to do that. Let's not involve Yukari in this. I think she might even get more upset having you question her about this." Akihiko's grim expression spoke in volumes and Mitsuru must have caught on what was actually the center of the problem. However, she didn't press on it, yet.

"Do you think it could be about Shinjiro?" Mitsuru asked cautiously, she knew how the matter gravely affects Akihiko.

"No…it's not that…maybe, Shinji was…I think she's just involving him or something. Then again, maybe this is really about him. I'm not sure. I just know that this is due to something that's entirely another…" Akihiko shook his head. After hearing her mention his best friend's name for several days he had realized that Minako was purposely using Shinjiro to set him off. He had no idea why though.

Mitsuru licked her lips and composed herself as if she was preparing for a speech. Akihiko could tell she was tense. Their eyes locked.

"Maybe she wants you to let go." Mitsuru tried all her best to make it sound gentle but it still sounded chilly and mechanical. She continued, however.

"She must have realized that you..." Mitsuru lifted a hand to touch Akihiko's arm but the boy flinched and instinctively moved away. She decided to fold her arms in front of her instead, a defensive maneuver to cover rejection.

"No. It's not like that." Akihiko said firmly, looking away.

Mitsuru glued her eyes to the floor and nodded. Five seconds passed and she was the icy Kirijo princess again.

"Smooth it out Akihiko. I don't want this rift affecting our missions and our explorations to Tartarus."

* * *

><p>Mitsuru had always wanted to reach out to Akihiko. She knew that both of them had so much unspoken and unsolved issues with each other. Before it was just her and Akihiko plus Shinjiro, a group of unlikely trio, puzzle pieces that would never fit together but still put into place. Still, she and Akihiko had some kind of affinity that even she could not name at all.<p>

Mitsuru had believed for a time that she and Akihiko lived in a different box apart from others that no one can ever walk through. She had believed back then that somehow maybe each other is whom they will always have.

The inhabitants of the dorm increased in numbers, problems came and go, and they had progressed in their fight with the Shadows. One time Mitsuru thought that she and Akihiko had gained children to look out for, she was the mother and he was the father. But Mitsuru was too mature to think of playing house so she disregarded the thought completely.

Arisato came like a whirlwind of sorts, a storm that changed the course of both the status of SEES' fights and their relationship. Including Shinjiro. Mitsuru didn't think there would be a girl that would manage to smitten Shinjiro, unless he decided to like someone. Arisato was also the last person she'd imagine he would like even, and this observation wasn't meant as an insult. Mitsuru knew how charming and likeable the girl is. However, she seemed the opposite type of what Shinjiro would like. She imagined that if ever the boy would like a girl, it would be someone quiet, unobtrusive, and not as chirpy as Arisato can be. It became rather more outrageous and odd when Akihiko liked the same person as his best friend. Thinking about that conflict was a different topic altogether.

Mitsuru would never admit that she felt robbed off of something between her and Akihiko when she came. She felt like he's slipping from her fingers and feared that he might not notice her anymore. Mitsuru was used to everyone admiring her and having their attention without the need to ask for it, her presence and her being was always enough. But ever since Arisato had arrived she'd never felt so threatened before that someone could take away her reign, either it be at Gekkoukan or as head of SEES.

Mitsuru hated to think that she was actually loosing something she never had to begin with in the form of Akihiko.

* * *

><p>When he arrived at the dorm he found everyone busy with their own business. Junpei was teaching Ken a game on his console, Yukari and Fuuka engaged in a conversation, and Mitsuru was reading a new book that he hasn't seen before, refusing to meet his eyes.<p>

Akihiko looked around and he noticed _her_ quietly folding paper cranes on the dining table with Koromaru at her feet. He watched her as she bended a little to the dog and said something in a hushed tone as if to whisper a secret. When he approached her she didn't acknowledge him but focused herself rather intently on her task.

"What's that?" He asked just so he could start a conversation.

"Paper cranes. What does it look like?" She quipped. He knew she was just trying to get a rise out of him but he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. If he becomes angry at her then she would win and he would lose the battle of not letting go.

"I know they're paper cranes. I'm asking what they are for." He sat in front of her.

"For Shinji."

Her answer was short, precise, and to the point. And it was successful of its purpose to hurt him. But he promised not to retreat on this fight how much stubborn she proved to be. He'll show her that he couldn't be discarded that easily.

"I'll help you."

He made a move to start but she interrupted him by collecting all her materials and gathering them into her arms.

"No thanks, I'll manage. I think I'd like to go rest in my room." She stood up, but before she could make her leave Akihiko just had to have the final say.

"I'll accompany you when you bring that to him." Minako merely snorted.

Akihiko hoped that he could brave well enough whatever Minako has up her sleeve on that day.

* * *

><p>Akihiko couldn't believe that he could possibly get very jealous over a person in a coma.<p>

He sat beside her, on the plastic chair placed on the side of Shinji's bed, but it was like he wasn't in the room. He felt as if he didn't exist and it was just Minako and Shinji, despite the fact that the latter was unresponsive. He didn't have any idea what talent does she have to create such a feat.

Minako caressed Shinji's cheeks, his hair, his hands, almost anywhere that she could touch wherein wires would not be disturbed. She whispered in his ears, unintelligible mumbles to Akihiko but sounded enough like sweet words of a lover. Akihiko gritted his teeth and fisted his hands on his pants. Something plummeted down his stomach and he felt like he's caught a fever. He glared at them, feeling so mad at his best friend for managing to steal away the only girl he has ever loved even though he was asleep.

When Minako was about to kiss Shinji in front of him that was when he snapped, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the hospital back to the dorm. He didn't stop until they were inside his room.

He kissed her fiercely. He poured all the jealousy and possessiveness he felt into the kiss. After practically stealing her breath away he shouted of the nagging pain driving him insane.

"Why are you doing this Minako? Stop it! I can't take it anymore! I won't let _us_ end!"

It was bizarre to say that she just stared at him tired and solemnly all night. The next day nobody failed to notice the shadows outlining both their eyes and how they seemed to lack much sleep.

* * *

><p>"I think it would be better if we discuss whatever has been happening between you and Akihiko." Mitsuru addressed Arisato casually. Her eyes and body language not betraying her of what she truly felt. Arisato stared at her long before answering.<p>

"You like him, don't you. Don't bother denying it. I know you consider him at par with you so you have also counted the fact that he may have been the only perfect partner for you. Theoretically speaking that is, both in business-wise and feelings-wise."

Mitsuru blanched. Arisato had it right on. She didn't think that the girl was that good on reading people. Mitsuru noted that the junior's voice wasn't accusing, it sounded factual actually, the way Arisato said it. She didn't think she would be left speechless.

"At first I thought it was only Aki you can talk about because he is the only friend you have but I've realized that there is something between the two of you that…" Arisato didn't finish what she was saying, instead she sighed.

"I…it isn't like that at all. You are mistaken. I have no such feelings for him in that way. Indeed, Akihiko and I have a rather difficult relationship to name but I assure you that it is completely platonic." Mitsuru tried to smile but failed. She denied it because she didn't want Arisato to be the first one to know and because she didn't want to admit that she felt that way for Akihiko.

Arisato shook her head.

"One thing is for sure, I'm never going to be more of what you are in his life."

Mitsuru only watched as Arisato walked away from her. It was the first time that she was the one being dismissed instead of the other way around. Mitsuru might have told Arisato that she was wrong, she knew better, but she didn't.

* * *

><p>"Akihiko have you ever…?" Mitsuru began. Her eyes penetrating into his with their souls bared to each other. And Akihiko had an idea of what she would ask, the real question was if she could.<p>

"Have I ever what?" He asked as if to dare her. If it were up to him he would rather not cross the line that might blemish what they have. He wouldn't know what to do with the emotions she'll hand him in a platter. But he would give her this chance at least.

"Have you ever considered what if…" Mitsuru tried to continue but faltered. She looked away.

Mitsuru wanted to say instead, 'You never noticed but I've tried with you, somehow…'

Akihiko would probably say, 'I don't know.'

* * *

><p>Akihiko insisted that they talk and the only way he had managed his way was by dragging her once again to his room. Minako glared at him but he was far too much resolved to wilt under her harsh stare.<p>

"Let's talk about this okay. If we don't talk about it we aren't going to clear things out." Akihiko said it with as much gentleness and pleading in his voice as he could.

"It would be clear if only you concede there isn't anything more to talk about between us." Minako's voice was full of sarcasm, he guessed she'd be playing sardonic today. He just have to be more stubborn then.

"No. I told you I won't let this end. Not like this." He only realized it was the wrong thing to say when she replied.

"Then how would you want it to end?"

"I don't want it to end in anyway. I love you. And that's final." He didn't care at this point if he sounded stern. He had to knock some sense on her. The next words that came out of her lips hurt more than anything she could have ever said.

"You don't. You just think you do."

How could she not believe him? Doubt him? How dare she question his love for her? The only one emotion that he has been so sure is true in his entire life.

"How could you say that? After all that…"

"How could you know love Aki? How sure are you that it isn't Mitsuru-senpai that you love? How could you say you love me?"

"What are you getting mad about Minako? You're acting that way because of Mitsuru?" He frowned at her. So his inkling was right, it had something to do with Mitsuru.

"It's not just about her. It's also because of Shinji, and you, and me!" Minako screamed. There she goes again bringing up Shinji.

"I understand what you're saying about Shinji, but I thought we've talked about this before. I accept that you loved him and he's the one for you before me but you're moving on now right. It's the two of us now. What I don't understand is what does Mitsuru have to do with this?"

Akihiko thought she'd scream again and blame him and throw off Shinji's name just to offend him but she didn't. Minako pursed her lips and stared at her feet as if she found it suddenly interesting.

"You and Misuru-senpai have something special. She'll always be in between us."

"Like you and Shinji?" He asked somewhat bitterly. If she can openly accuse him of something between him and Mitsuru then he can reproach her about Shinji too. Surprisingly, she didn't get mad nor did it provoke her.

"No. Yours is more than that. I'd have to be blind not to notice it Aki. I'm sure if I never came along then it's going to be the two of you…"

"Will you stop that already? Why can't you believe that you're the one I love and not Mitsuru? I love you. No one else, and don't ever think otherwise."

"I'd rather give you away than have you stolen from me…I don't want to get hurt once you realize that it's actually Mitsuru-senpai that you want." Minako muttered softly.

Akihiko didn't know whether to chuckle or sigh or just shut up, at the least he was quite relieved to know why Minako was basically upset.

Minako looked at him with eyes seemingly about to cry. She opened and closed her mouth to say something but bit her lower lip instead. She took his face in both of her hands.

"I feel like whatever I do, how far we may have come, and how much you may say that you love me, I'm never going to be more than Mitsuru-senpai has been in your life."

Akihiko took one of her hand and kissed her palm.

"You don't need to be scared. I'll never leave you. And you're wrong, Mitsuru can never be more than you are and will be in my life, because _you_ are my life now Minako."

As if to prove his words through actions Akihiko drew her near him and kissed her mouth fully, pouring in every emotion he had in his heart to make her believe that she is his everything. When they parted their breaths came in puffs.

"When you've agreed to be with me, you don't know how much happy I was. I found a new purpose to fight and protect. You became my sanctuary that calms the storms within me. It is in you that I found peace and hope. No one has ever cared deeper for me than you have, not even Mitsuru, so how can you say that there's anyone better. You're all I want and need Minako."

Akihiko brought their foreheads together and whispered against her lips.

"You are everything to me. You are my life. My heart is only moved by you. If telling you I love you doesn't convince you of how I feel then I hope this does. If this isn't love tell me what this is."

Minako kissed him in response.

"I love you too Aki. I'm sorry."

And then she embraced him. No words were needed.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The end was kind of sappy. What do you think? I hope they weren't OOC.

Please Review.


End file.
